nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos (Aladdin)
' Chaos' is the name of a godlike being from the [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Aladdin_(TV_series) Aladdin television series]. He is a magical being that spreads and may even be the embodiment of chaos. Personality & Traits Chaos naturally and instinctively causes exactly what he is named for so he thrives on the unexpected and unpredictable; he finds order to be boring and is horrified of the idea of something being "tidy and mundane, living life as expected" and he does not like cliches. Therefore Chaos has made it his personal goal to cause as much chaos, mischief, and unpredictable madness as possible; he does it all for fun, with a slapstick sense of humor that easily rivals, if not outshines, Genie's. Despite how dangerous he is however, Chaos is above Good and Evil, which he finds equally boring though he does seem to lean towards good as he intends no malice in his tricks, only to make them exciting and unpredictable. He wanders from place to place (even moving through dimensions) to "make things more lively" (i.e.: wreaking havoc) wherever he deems the situation to be boring. He dislikes routines, cliched situations and everything boring, but he acts out of a light-hearted love for pranks rather than actual malice. As a trickster, Chaos is very cunning, and deceptively intelligent, as well as a skilled and patient actor as he pretended to have fallen for Mirage's trick and was fully aware of her reason for doing so (she wanted him to bring devastation to Agrabah), which prompted him to arrange for her to indirectly save the day, therefore making life more interesting. Chaos also seems to have a warranted sense of high self-esteem and arrogance, as he is easily irked by others giving him orders or even insulting him, the former he finds nmore irksome because the force of Chaos itself does not have Order. And he has expressed a dislike of Fate, the very idea of everything happening as planned, predetermined, or even predestination to be against what he believes in and represents. And he seems to hate to lose as he mentioned Fate cheats at cards. Though capable of shapeshifting, Chaos goes about in the appearance of a sphinx-like cat that vaguely resembles the Cheshire Cat. He has blue fur, green eyes, and a beard similar to Genie's, a pair of wings, and gold bands on his forepaws, along with a collar. Appearances His only appearance on the show is in the episode "When Chaos Comes Calling".' '''He appears as a winged-blue cat with godlike powers who thrives on the unpredictable. He first appears, invisible except for his eyes as he spies on Mirage ranting about how she has failed to destroy Agrabah before he deliberately lets her know of his pressence. As he makes himself visible, he criticizes Mirage that how "evil elementals" like her are always obsessing, is her problem, saying a change of routine would be more preferable, and demonstrates by conjuring an urn of water and pouring it on her. Outraged, Mirage begins to confront Chaos but he gives her a definitive warning, causing her to apologize and say his surprise was "delightful". Then Chaos asks about Agrabah, which Mirage states how can she bring ruin to the Seven Desertswhen Agrabah inspires them all? Chaos finds inspiration to his liking and expresses he might visit Agrabah someday. Here, Mirage gets an idea, and convinces Chaos that Agrabah isn't his kind of town, the people are a bunch of contented cows, a pitiful cliche of a beautiful princess who falls in love with a dashing hero, living happily ever after, a tidy mundane existence living life as expected. Horrified at "tidy and mundane","living life as expected", Chaos declares Agrabah needs him and vanishes as he states, "What would the world be without a little ''Chaos!!!" Chaos observes Abu stuffing an urn onto Iago's face. Wanting to get in on the fun, he tells Abu to be really''unpredictable, one must show a little imagination, and demonstrates by removing the urn only to show that he has somehow given Iago a human head. He watches the spectacle unfold when Iago invites himself to a dinner Aladdin and Jasmine are throwing for some nobles, who are frightened/disgusted at the parrot with a human head, and Iago panics when he realizes this. Deciding the situation needs more pizzaz, Chaos starts altering the guests' physical forms and all heck breaks lose until Aladdin brings out Genie, which Chaos finds rather interesting, and dispels his magic on the guests and Iago. After the guests leave, Genie draws out a picture of what Abus says what caused all the magic. Iago doesn't believe the picture until Chaos appears, saying, "I think it's a remarkable likeness." Then Chaos notes Genie, stating the situation with him included makes for a lot of potential of fun. Genie warns Aladdin and Jasmine about powerful Chaos is and not to make him mad. Jasmine ignores this and confronts Chaos for meddling in palace affairs. Chaos shamelessly states Jasmine should thank him for livening things up in what he thought was a boring situation. Jasmine still persists, reasoning the guests were not invited to be humiliated, and orders Chaos to leave. Deeply offended that someone would dare give an order to him, Chaos ominously states, "Wrong move..." With a whirl of his magic, Chaos shrinks Jasmine vanish, and when Aladdin demands to where she is, Chaos off-handedly replies, "Oh she's somewhere... underfoot." Chaos begins lapping some milk when Alaadin warns him to bring Jasmine back. Chaos puts on a frightful act, stating, "You'll ''what?! You expect me to listen to your puny threats?!" Then in a flash of magic, Chaos surprises Alaadin and brings back Jasmine (who had actually been shrunk ant-sized) and Genie, just to be unpredictable and because he wouldn't be expecting it. Then he states it must be far more exciting than their own boring existences. At this, Iago starts ranting about the "cockamamie adventures" he's always getting dragged on, and would prefer a boring life. When he's done, Chaos, as it turns out, was never listening and asks if he was saying something, much to Iago's ire. Here, Aladdin, Jasmine, and Genie start talking about how much adventures they've been on, the villains they've faced, the monsters they've fought, and how it's always unpredictable. Genuinely interested, Chaos is surprised by how they have such a variety of adventures. The gang note more monsters and adventures until Genie makes the mistake of mentioning that Aladdin always wins. With a menacing look, Chaos echoes, "Aladdin always wins...?" Genie tries to downplay by saying they're often hollow victories or "draw" situations. Ignoring Genie, Chaos states that, to always win, Fate must have smiled upon Aladdin. But he expresses a distaste for Fate and predestination. He muses outloud that if Fate has decreed Aladdin should always win, what can he do, where's the unpredictability in that? Then Chaos is struck with inspiration: He creates an evil replica of Aladdin for him to face, wondering whether or not which Aladdin can win, good or evil? Aladdin and his wicked doppleganger go at it and are somehow transported to the marketplace. Aladdin states Chaos can't make him fight but Chaos says he would never - He just sets things in motion and observes the results, and they both find evil Aladdin giving the real Aladdin a bad name. The two Aladdins fight again, but Chaos is growing bored, noting, "It's like he's fighting a mirror". Then he notices an airplane flying overhead piloted by Genie, who helps Aladdin out. Then, as Chaos makes sense of, the Evil Aladdin summons an Evil Genie, which starts to rampage through Agrabah. Genie turns into Godzilla and fights his evil counterpart. As the fight progresses, Chaos casually remarks "Mirage was right - I should have visited sooner". Jasmine then believes Mirage sent Chaos to Agrabah, but he declines the very idea of anyone sending him anywhere. Then Aladdin and Iago call Mirage the boring one "Evil thoughts, evil plans, every day the same thing!" As Genie is knocked out by his evil counterpart, Mirage appears, which Chaos takes as "volunteering" to join in on the excitement, and Evil Genie grabs her. Mirage tells Aladdin to use the lamp, which he understands that Mirage means the Evil Genie's lamp. Picking it up, he wishes for Evil Genie to release Mirage and restore Agrabah. Once all is said and done, Chaos notes the surprising turn of events that, instead of destroying Agrabah, Mirage helped save it. Realizing this, Mirage vanishes in outrage as Chaos gloats how she probably won't dare to try and trick him again. Jasmine realizes this was all to teach Mirage a lesson, which Chaos confirms to be on the most part, and teach her about obsessing with her evil rut. Chaos then says, "Keep up the good work, Aladdin--because if you ever get boring, I'll be back!" And with that, Chaos disappears. Chaos's only other appearance was in a short Aladdin comic in the Disney Adventures magazine where Aladdin is fighting a devilish entity simply called Evil while Genie is on vacation. Chaos shows up and strips Evil of his powers in a Deus ex Machina type ending saying, "C'mon, I HAD to step in. Things were getting too predictable!" Powers and abilities Chaos is one of the most powerful beings in the Disney universe shown to date, and arguably either the first or second most powerful in the Aladdin universe. Genie stated "he has more power in his whisker than a palace full of genies": he can grant his own wishes allowing him to rewrite reality into whatever he wants, and since he isn't a genie himself he is not bound by any rules or limitations other than Fate, meaning if he wanted to, he could kill. He can perform many magical powers like conjuration (making things appear from out of nowhere through mere will), invisibility, enchantments, illusions, shapeshifting himself as well as others (partially or entirely), create new beings, especially evil replicas of real people, teleportation. flying, controlling the elements, etc. Chaos also is immortal as Mirage and Genie knows of him despite Genie being in his lamp for 10,000 years. It is implied Chaos can sense intent, or read minds, as he was fully aware of why Mirage directed him to Agrabah, as she hoped he would bring upon it downfall. Interestingly, Chaos is capable of surprising even himself with his own powers - When he created an evil doppelganger of Aladdin, it triggered the creation of an evil doppelganger of Genie at maximum power, without Chaos even causing it willingly. The only limit on his power is Fate which is also the only force known to be stronger than him. He cannot defy fate or change what it had decreed, therefore he is not all-knowing. He is not omniscient however, as that would defeat his purpose of unpredictability. Nevertheless, because of his sheer power he is respected and or feared by many, like Genie, and even Mirage, who is called Evil-Incarnate. Mirage has even described Chaos as being worse than "a''plague'' of plagues," describing just how dangerous he can be. Category:Pending